


Don't Run Before You Can Walk

by JenNova



Series: Bad Sex [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, First (Intentional) Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been doing this for a while. His jaw is kinda aching, to be honest, and, amusingly enough, his wrist is getting tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run Before You Can Walk

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I was talking bad sex with someone (LolaFeist I think) and this was a thing I brought up.
> 
> Because, I don't know, sometimes Stiles just _isn't_ a blow job prodigy.

Stiles has been doing this for a while. His jaw is kinda aching, to be honest, and, amusingly enough, his wrist is getting tired. Derek's making something like the right sort of noises above him but Stiles is pretty sure that it shouldn't take fifteen minutes to give someone a decent blowjob. Unless, of course, you're _trying_ to make it last.

Stiles just really wants Derek to come.

It had seemed like an awesome idea at the start. They'd been making out everywhere for something like a month – Stiles knew Derek had a lot of stored up sex issues and was giving him time to get comfortable and Stiles really needed the month to acclimate to Derek wanting him as much as he wanted Derek, maybe _more_ \- which had led to a couple of embarrassing over the clothes incidents for both of them. It was like being in high school again.

(Okay, so Stiles is only a few months clear of high school. Don't be pedantic.)

When Derek had leaned into him after the movie and said 'I'm ready' Stiles was pretty proud of himself for not going off right there. Sure, he wasn't a constantly horny sixteen year-old anymore but, well, it was _Derek_.

Stiles got to spread Derek out on his bed and map his body with hands and mouth, which was awesome, and it only seemed natural to take a shot at blowing him while he was down there. Stiles had been blown a couple of times and watched, like, a _phenomenal_ amount of porn so he'd figured he could do it.

Turns out it's not as easy as it looks.

Stiles pulls off to give his jaw a rest and nuzzles at Derek's balls a little to make it look like it's part of his technique. Derek sighs above him and, _wow_ , that is not a good noise to hear in the middle of sex, says Stiles' flagging erection. Derek grips Stiles by the shoulders and pulls him up, holding him snug against his chest.

Stiles has a feeling the embarrassment is rolling off him like waves and that Derek can sense every bit of it. Derek soothes a hand over Stiles' hair, twisting his fingers into it at Stiles' nape, and makes nonsense noises. Stiles' hand curls up into a fist on Derek's chest.

“I told you you didn't have to,” Derek says after a minute, when Stiles is starting to feel a little better. “You never have to -”

“You didn't – you weren't forcing me,” Stiles says, forcing his hand flat against Derek's chest. “I wanted to. I just – I didn't think it'd be -”

“Yeah, I got that,” Derek says, petting a hand down Stiles' arm. “I thought it was deliberate at first. I guess it wasn't?”

Derek's giving him an out and, yeah, that makes Stiles realise just how much in love he is with the dorky, awkward, _infuriating_ , beautiful, broken werewolf. It's probably an inappropriate story for the grandkids – 'When did you know you were in love, Grandpa?' 'When I tried to give your Grandpa Hale a blowjob and completely failed at it but he still gave me an out.' - and it makes Stiles want to laugh.

“I appreciate what you're doing, dude,” Stiles says. “But that was just a really bad blowjob.”

“It wasn't -” Derek starts and Stiles lifts his head to stare at him. One corner of Derek's mouth lifts up. “Okay, it was pretty bad. But only because you don't really know how to put the good stuff together in the right order. You'll figure it out.”

“Maybe,” Stiles buries his face against Derek's chest again. Derek squeezes him for a moment.

“Maybe we should just stick to jerking each other off,” Derek says. “You must be good at that by now.”

“That's hurtful,” Stiles says, pushing up off Derek's chest to find Derek grinning at him. “But a fair point. Only -” Stiles stops and drops his eyes sideways to Derek's cock, still erect and shining slightly from Stiles' mouth “- I'm kinda feeling a bit of performance anxiety. Now. You could -”

“- show you how I like it?” Derek asks, eyes narrowing slightly when he notices Stiles' cock pick up interest at that.

“Oh, come on,” Stiles says, wriggling until he's tucked into Derek's side instead of sprawled against his chest. Derek's hand comes up to settle on the back of his neck. “Like you've never thought about me jerking off.”

Derek doesn't really need to answer because his cock twitches pretty obviously. Stiles grins at himself and lays his head on Derek's chest again, looking down at Derek's cock as Derek takes it in hand.

“Firmly,” Derek says, running his hand up and down once, pulling the foreskin down to expose the head. “You, uh, had good pressure. So just do that.”

“Yeah?” Stiles slides a hand down Derek's abdomen to settle just under his navel. Derek's breath hitches as Stiles circles his fingers lightly over his skin.

“Yeah,” Derek nods. That seems to be about it for his words and Stiles doesn't think he'd be paying much attention away.

Derek's hips lift into his hand as he starts stroking with a regular rhythm. It looks like three long, hard strokes followed by a twist of his hand over the head. It's not very much like Stiles' technique but it clearly works for Derek. Stiles is, more often than not, a 'fast as you can' sort of guy whereas Derek takes it slowly.

Stiles watches the way the head of Derek's cock disappears and reappears in the circle of his hand and imagines doing that next time. He turns his head enough to plant a kiss on Derek's chest, keeping his eyes on Derek's hand moving over his cock. He brushes his fingers through the trail of hair that normally leads under Derek's jeans and Derek shudders.

“Stiles,” the word is an exhale, air puffing against the back of Stiles' head.

“You should see this,” Stiles says, watching as Derek speeds his hand up.

“I've seen it plenty,” Derek says with half a laugh that turns into a groan when Stiles briefly presses his fingers into his flesh.

Stiles slides his hand down until he can rest it in the crease of Derek's thigh, once again circling his fingers, and Derek makes abortive little noises which make Stiles' cock thicken. Stiles can feel the fluttering strain in Derek's thigh muscles – the thick line of tension between his cock and his body – and he just wants to see it snap.

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles says, licking his lips. “You're close, I can tell.”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. Stiles can just barely hear Derek's heartbeat through his chest and he can hear the way it skip every time Stiles touches him, every time Stiles speaks. It's kinda hot.

Derek draws his hand up to focus under the head of his cock and there's a stroke that's familiar to Stiles – straight up and down, thumb sliding over the head. Derek's breath goes erratic and Stiles is holding his own breath; willing Derek to come, needing him to come.

“Come on,” Stiles says again, digging his fingers into the flesh of Derek's thigh.

“F-fuck,” Derek's body snaps tight as he pulls his hand up one more time and then he's coming in short, little jets that make Stiles' mouth water. Stiles puts his hand over Derek's and helps him stroke through it, running his thumb over the head to catch the come sliding under the foreskin, and Derek makes an unbelievably hot noise.

The hand that had been on Stiles' neck tugs him up by his hair so that Derek can kiss him, hard and deep, and Stiles finds himself rutting up against Derek's hip. It would totally be enough but then Derek's rolling him and wrapping his hand, the one _he just jerked off with_ , around Stiles' cock. He fucks his tongue into Stiles' mouth and Stiles arches up under him, thrusting into the circle of Derek's hand. Stiles' hands scrabble across Derek's back and eventually settle in the dip of his waist, fingers digging in as he tries to hold on.

It probably doesn't take more than ten strokes, Stiles absolutely isn't counting, before Stiles is breaking the kiss and moaning Derek's name and coming embarrassingly hard from just a hand job. Derek gentles him through the orgasm until Stiles can open his eyes and see something more than spots.

Derek's laughing, the soft huffs of it falling against Stiles' neck, and Stiles laughs with him, taking Derek's weight as he flops on him. He curves his arms around Derek and holds him, running one hand up and down Derek's back, waiting for the laughter to fade.

“Good?” Derek asks finally, rolling onto his side and trailing a curious finger through the come sticking wetly to Stiles' skin.

“Better than coming in my pants whenever you touch me,” Stiles says. He can't stop smiling. It's embarrassing but okay because Derek can't stop smiling either.

Derek ducks his head down and licks along one stripe of come and Stiles makes a weird turned on noise he's never heard himself make before. He feels Derek smile against his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Stiles thwaps Derek on the back of the head. “Next round I'm using your mouth.”

Derek's groaned _Stiles_ is totally a turned on groan and Stiles is grinning when Derek braces himself over him again and kisses the taste of Stiles' come into his own mouth. It is just as hot as Stiles had kinda always thought it would be.


End file.
